Harry Potter and his Long Lost Sister
by HermioneNRon51791
Summary: Read the title find it out for your self. Tell me about any mistakes but no critization please. R/R **~Chapter 2 is up~**
1. Distant Harry Potter

Harry Potter and his Long Lost Sister  
  
Chapter 1:  
Distant Harry Potter  
Harry Potter was no ordinary boy. He was a wizard. He went to a special school for his kind called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter is the most famous wizard in the whole wizarding world. From his untidy jet-black hair to his red lightning bolt scar everybody knew him.   
His scar was no ordinary scar though. It was a curse scar given to him from Lord Voldemort. Voldemort is an evil wizard who lost his powers when his curse retracted back to him. But now Voldemort was back to power.  
Harry is the only person who witnessed it. As though he just realized it. In his 4th year he was in the Triwizard tournament and in the 3rd task he had to touch the Triwizard cup to win and somebody had turned it into a portkey it sent him to where Voldemort's father was buried. Wormtail (a.k.a. Peter Pettigrew) used a potion containing a drop of his blood. That's how he formed into his original self.   
He was a burly 15 year old going into his 6th year at Hogwarts. His 16th birthday was coming up in a few days and he was looking forward to his birthday cards and presents by owl post. Owl post is the wizarding way of sending mail. Just as he thought this, his own owl Hedwig swooped in and landed on his lap.  
Hedwig was a beautiful snowy white owl. She was perched on his lap just coming back from hunting with a rat in her beak. He stroked her gently telling her she had done a good job.   
Hedwig had just flown back to her cage when a rather large eagle owl emerged into Harry's window with a package and an envelope, which was addressed to him. It read:  
Dear Harry,  
I have urgent news to tell you that I have just found out but I can't tell you right now in case this letter is intercepted. I'll tell you when you get to Ron's house this summer. I'll talk to you later.   
-Hermoine  
  
Wearily he thought about something so abrupt, he weighed himself back down as quickly he had tried to get up. He hadn't gotten his usual letter from his godfather Sirius Black yet. He then remembered the dementors couldn't have caught him, because his name has been cleared last year. And after his 6th year he would go live with him at his house.  
Harry had also forgotten that Ron, his other best friend was coming to get him 1 day before his birthday. He would be coming to get him in a ministry car this time because of all the trouble he caused in their 4th year. The night before Ron was coming to get him he packed all his things up and dragged his trunk down the Dursleys stairs. The Dursleys were glad he'd be leaving for good this time. They were so excited they kissed him once on each of his cheeks.  
Harry was surprised at this, because Uncle Vernon even helped him put his stuff in the ministry car trunk. Mrs. Weasley had already gotten all the things Harry needed for school, as for them being rich now. Fred and George (Ron's older brothers) had sold the projects they had been working on during the summer and that's how they became rich so abruptly.   
Fred and George had also opened a joke shop over the summer like they wanted to. And they were so busy with business they hardly came home. When they got to Ron's house Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Automatically, like one of those doors in the supermarket, his jaw dropped. It looked much better than the last time he had seen it. They had gotten it remodeled and it looked like a well owned manor.   
Harry had got out with Ron behind him. "Cool!" Harry said enthusiastically. " When did you guys get the place remodeled?" " It was remodeled when I came home for the summer." Replied Ron in a noble sort of way." So shall we go inside?" " Yes, I think we should," said Harry. Just as they approached the house Hermione came running from it like she'd seen a ghost (even though they have ghost at Hogwarts) or something more terrifying. " Harry you're here" she said, " And you probably want to know what I as talking about in that letter don't you?" " Yes I do," said Harry " I mean of course I do!" "What are you two talking about?" asked Ron suspiciously. " Hermione told me she had something important to tell me when I got here and I'm waiting for her to tell me, " said Harry. "Alright I'll tell you now if you really want me to," said Hermione. " So do you want to know?" Harry and Ron nodded their heads dumbly. "Okay, here it goes," she said. " Well I was reading a new book I got from Diagon Alley. It was called " Things You Never Knew About Famous Witches and Wizards" Well any ways it said that you, Harry had a twin sister. But she didn't die by you-know-who or she isn't dead at all. The reason she didn't die is because she wasn't at home that day. She was visiting your only cousin in America, and after the attack when you-know-who killed your parents your aunt died of a heart disease and your sister and cousin became orphans. Your cousin got cancer and she died which left your sister all by her-self in the orphanage for witches and wizards. Well anyway she went to " The Salem Witches' Institute". Her name was unknown but she has something like you I hope you can guess what I mean and that's it that's all I had to tell you." "Really? I have a twin sister and I never knew. " Said Harry. "Well, of course you didn't know Harry, " said Hermione " Well I think we should be going inside and get ready for dinner. " Harry and Ron went inside into Ron's new room. It still had its usual posters of the Chudley Cannons, Ron's favorite Quidditch team, but for some reason it was different. And it took Harry 5 minutes just to realize that it was different because it was bigger than the last time Harry had seen it, much bigger than last time. Harry and Ron changed their clothes and headed back down stairs just as Mrs.Weasley yelled "DINNER!" They arrived around 3seconds before Hermione and Ginny did. The kitchen was hugmungous now. It had very long table in the middle of the kitchen seated for eleven people. There were five chairs on each side and one at the top, which was supposedly for Mr. Weasley. The four and Mrs. Weasley were the first one's to arrive at the table. As soon as thy sat down Fred and George apparated at the table looking extremely pleased with their selves. "Mum just made a million galleons today," said Fred as happily as he could. "Mostly off the fake wands," said George even happier than Fred did. "That's wonderful boys but where are Bill, Charlie, Percy and your father." Mrs. Weasley said with a worried look on her face since they were not there yet. Ginny was the first one to react to the question " Why don't you just look at the clock mum?" she said as perfectly as she could, trying to stay on her mother's good side. "Wonderful idea sweetheart" said Mrs.Weasley as she glanced at a clock that had anything but numbers. There was a hand for each member of the Weasley family. They were all sorts of different things on the face like traveling, home, work and etc. Mr. Weasley's was pointing at work along with Percy. Bill and Charlie were on their way home judging that their hands were pointing to traveling  
Bill and Charlie had just Apparated in their seats at the table, just as Mr. Weasley and Percy did. Mrs. Weasley once again fixed an excellent dinner. After dessert every body was too full to talk. Harry had eaten everything on the table. Even Ron didn't do that. Everyone went silently to bed as though they were being controlled. The next day was Harry's birthday, which he almost forgot about it. He would have the most fun tomorrow because he isn't having his birthday at the Dursley's house this summer. Harry was so excited.  
"Harry wake up!" shouted Ron from across the room which woke Harry with a start. On the side of his bed was a huge package. It said "To: Harry" Harry saw that it was a present instantly. He got up and got dressed. Then Harry looked back at the big present. He tore the wrapping and there was a box with two small presents inside of it. Harry clearly knew on was Hermoine and one from Ron. He opened the smallest one first apparently from Hermoine because it was a small book on a chain that read " The Wonders of Harry Potter!" It was blank but so suddenly, as though an invisible hand was writing on it, it now read " Harry Potter is reading me." "Oh thanks Hermoine I needed this." He said sarcastically. He then opened Ron's present. It was a beautiful green pair of robes with the Gryffindor lion on the front and the Hogwarts crest upon the back of it.   
"Wow thanks Ron," he said with true excitement "I'll use them as my dress robes this year.  
"Your welcome Harry," he answered politely.  
"BREAKFAST!" Mrs.Weasley yelled up the stairs.  
So Harry and Ron started to walk down the stairs. On their way they ran into Hermione and Ginny who were also just coming down the stairs. Harry didn't know anything about the surprise he was about to get. He had thought that everyone had gone to work and only the five of them were there.   
When Harry entered the kitchen there was no one there and it was completely silent. "Hey Ron where is everybody," Harry said. But the others weren't there an anymore. Harry thought they had snuck off some where but they weren't there when he looked. When he went back into the kitchen. He fell over and almost broke his glasses because of it. What happened was when he came back in everyone jumped up and had shouted "SURPRISE!" when Harry put his glasses back on he saw there was a sausage biscuit with a candle in it. There was also a huge breakfast on the table. Harry got to sit tasat the top seat of the kitchen table. Ron and Hermione sat on either side of him. " Harry blow out your candle now!" said Ron trying to muffle his sniggers. "What!" Harry shouted back. It was to late the candle blew up and the smoke formed a big fat crazy looking hen on the warpath. Harry was dodging it like he was a bullfighter or something. Everybody burst out with laughter. Even Percy chuckled a little even. Harry was having the best birthday ever. After breakfast Harry, Ron and Hermione went up to Ron's room. Two large tawny owls were perched on Harry's bedpost waiting for him. They had a letter and two parcels with airholes all over the boxes. He opened the letter first and it read:  
Dear Harry,  
Guess what? Buckbeak's back. Your godfather Sirius Black returned him. Said he borrowed him in your 3rd year. Hope yore doin' well. Happy Birthday.  
-Hagrid   
  
"Wonder what they are," said Harry frowning looking at the box he knew Hagrid to well. Harry actually thought they were one of the new creatures they would be working with in there Care of Magical Creatures class. He carefully tiptoed over to the boxes and carefully opened the lids. "ARGHHHH!" yelled Harry. Two crazy looking animals were there. One unmistakably a dog and the other was easy to guess as cat. The one that was a cat jumped up on Harry's face and started to scratch it. The dog then seemed to think it funny to bite Harry in the butt. The dog and cat then started to laugh maniacally. Then they turned back into normally pets and went MEOW and WOOF very innocently like they didn't do anything. Harry decided they were cute and kept them. He named them Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum even though they didn't know what name was what they only knew these three words breakfast, lunch and dinner.  
Harry had a fun holiday. He had so much fun he forgot that it was the week before they were due back to school. Mrs. Weasley had already gotten all their stuff from Diagon Alley the wizarding-shopping place. Late afternoon came the time for harry and Ron to go up stairs and pack all their school needs for the next day. That night after dinner everybody went into the living room and Mr. Weasley gave the most shocking annocment to Harry's ears. " I am pleased to in form you that we will behaving someone in our house for the rest of the holiday." He said elegantly. " I went to get her yesterday. I would like to introduce to you all Melissa Brianka Potter. And yes this is Harry's twin sister." A tall elegant girl stepped out from behind Mr. Weasley. She did look a lot like Harry though. She was tall and she had brown hair she also had green eyes overwhich were glasses and a red lightning bolt scar was formed on the top of her forehead. Even though she wasn't there when Voldemort killed made the scar on his forehead him and melissa are chaneled together since there twins. Any thing that happens to Harry happens to Melissa. 


	2. The Hogwarts Trip

Chapter 2:  
The Hogwarts trip  
  
Harry and Melissa were having a hard time getting used to the fact that they were brother and sister. Dinner that night was fairly different. After the delicious dinner everyone said good - night they all trooped up the stairs. The following morning every body was rushing around trying to get exactly everything they needed. Mrs. Weasley was kissing everyone hurriedly good-byes. Mr. Weasley was taking them to King's Cross in a Muggle limosioune. He had bought it when he finished getting all the other stuff in the house. They had a butler drive, but it was still a most unpleasant trip because Harry's two pets kept acting like they were crazy, jumping on people's heads, biting and scratching viciously. Soon Crookshanks started in what the others were doing. Pigwedgion hooting madly and Hedwig was screeching. It was all like that until the butler yelled, "SHUT UP" at the top of his lungs and all the animals shut up automatically. At the station Mr. Weasley got trolleys for everyone. Hermione was telling Melissa how they were supposed to slip through the apparently solid barrier not attracting the Muggles attention. They did it in-groups Hermione, Melissa and Ginny went first, acting as they were leaning against the barrier and slid silently through. Harry, Ron and Mr. Weasley went next just by sliding through it. On the other side was the scarlet train that would take them to Hogwarts. Ginny had gone off down the compartments to go sit with her friends. Meanwhile Harry, Melissa, Ron and Hermione continued down the train to the last compartment, which was completely empty. Harry and Ron started telling Melissa all about Hogwarts a couple of minutes later. By the time the lunch trolley came along Melissa knew all about the sorting, the trick stairs, Peeves, Filch and Mrs. Norris. About two hours before they were to be at Hogwarts Malfoy and his two cronies (Crabbe and Goyle) came into the compartment. "Well, well if it isn't potty, weasel and Mud-blood." Malfoy said with a disgusted look on his face. "Who is this young girl a first year?" Malfoy said pointing at Melissa thinking she was short. Melissa stood up and said, " I see a real big difference in our height Malfoy" she snapped. "Oh sorry" he muttered under his breath. " Sorry nothing you should be glad I won't do any thing to you." She said all in one breath. "Really" Malfoy said with a sneer withdrawing his wand from the other compartment. "Yep" Melissa withdrew her wand from her pocket, which surprised Malfoy. She saw that it distracted him and said " cuticaniless". Malfoy suddenly started to get wrinkled and ugly and his cuticles were being cut off and his fingers started to bleed rapidly. Crabbe and Goyle stepped up cracking their knuckles but Melissa shook her head " You wouldn't want it to happen to you now would you?" she said raising her eyebrows. Crabbe and Goyle backed away. "YOU STUPID LUGHEADS GET ME OUT OF HERE" Malfoy bellowed. They left silently. There was blood on the floor and Melissa wiped it clean with a sweep of her wand. Harry and Ron were on the other side of the compartment howling with laughter. Hermione stood up and said, "Good job Melissa!" with a cheerful smile. Harry and Ron finally recovered from that brief moment of laughter. Harry put a hand on his sister's shoulder "That was hilarious. Now he probably won't mess with you again." He chuckled softly. "Well we better put on our robes," said Ron hoarsely his throat hurt from laughing so hard.  
Soon they had arrived at Hogsmeade station. Harry, Ron, Melissa and Hermione saw a gigantic shadow. "Hagrid!" Harry shouted. "Al' righ' there harry," said Hagrid gruffly. " Yeah," said over the heads of the crowd "Hagrid guess what this is my twin sister Melissa. "Hello Hagrid," she said shyly " I'll be riding with the first years since I have to be sorted still. Harry, Ron and Hermione set off to the horseless carriages where all the older students were getting into. The carriages made their way up the steep silent hill on the grounds coming to the marble staircase. They went through the double doors into the entrance hall where they turned to the right to enter the wonderfully decorated great hall. The three of them took seats at the front of the table with one empty seat next to Harry, which was supposedly, Melissa's. A few minutes later the first years arrived in the hall Melissa amongst them. Professor McGonagall came I n with a stool and a raggedy looking hat. McGonagall set the hat on the stool. Suddenly a rip in the hat opened and the hat began to sing a song:  
  
I am a hat full of brains to help sort your house. Will you be in Gryffindor since you are brave? Or in Ravenclaw for being clever. Is it that you are bold to be in Hufflepuff? Or if you're a power thirsty kid well that means you are in Slythieren. Well now since the song is over let's dance.  
Music started to play and everybody got up and danced. But they stopped as soon as someone had yelled "STOP!" It had been Snape who yelled. He was so noticeably now since everybody sat down and he was the only standing besides the first years. Snape was looking furious beyond belief but very quickly his face straightened into a smile and he said, "Let's please get with the sorting." It happened though because McGonagall had said "When I call your name you will put on the hat and sit on the stool until your house is called."   
First she called   
"Acanti, Genicika" (RAVENCLAW!)  
"Brooks, George" (SLYTHRIEN)   
"Carter, Antonnette" (Gryffindor)   
Everyone was called including "Walters, Oliver" (HUFFLEPUFF).   
The only person who wasn't called was Melissa. But a moment after Professor McGonagall took the hat and stool out of the hall Dumbledore spoke. "Well what wonders of wonders only one person left." he said maniacally. "She probably isn't supposed to be here. Should we turn her into a chicken?" he said with a smile. "Oh I'm sorry Melissa I didn't realize it was you! Everybody we have a new student here at Hogwarts. She will be in the sixth year. Her name is Melissa Potter. She will be joining in with the last of the sorting here. Professor McGonagall the hat if you please" Professor McGonagall came in only with the sorting hat. There was a buzzing noise starting in the Hall like the day the Goblet of Fire regurgitated Harry's name during his fourth year.  
McGonagall handed the hat to Melissa and she placed it carefully upon her head. Only on her head for at least a minute the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" Melissa was happy that she was chosen to go to the same house her brother had gone to. She came over to the seat they had saved for her and sat down.   
"So you're not going back to our aunt and uncles house this summer?" she asked him.   
" No I'm going to live with Sirius Black our godfather." He said. " I wonder if he knows about you?" he asked in a mysterious voice. "I'll write him when we get to the common room."  
"Harry don't you think it's obvious that he does know" said Hermione in an exasperated voice as they headed up the marble staircases. " That's probably why you're moving there with him. Don't you get it Harry" Harry shook his head no in a dumb manner. " He probably wants her to come with you so she can be safe with him like you or for you to go with her besides where will she live after school is over this year. Will she go back to live in America? Ask her Harry, she probably knows where she's going to go." Hermione said hysterically.   
Fine, fine! Harry said throwing his hands up. I'll ask Sirius just in case she doesn't know. Okay Hermione." With an edge in his tone.  
Melissa was looking as though she had seen a ghost even though she had at the feast. She was staring from Harry to Hermione and back again. This was the first time Harry and Hermione had ever got into a fight and Melissa had known since her brother and her had been linked together since birth. Melissa and harry have known that they had each other for these past sixteen years. Only it had been a long time since they had thought of each other. That's why when Hermione told Harry about Melissa, he said "really? I have a twin sister and I never knew."  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
